Fire Hair and Azure Eyes
by KaylaV
Summary: Starts where the anime leaves off, Ayano and Kazuma adventures in fighting, killing and figuring out how much they actually feel for each other. It's rated M for the future chapters to come... If you know what I mean *wink, wink*


**So this is my first FanFiction... EVER! I seriously have never written one before, But I thought I might like to try it. This takes place right where the anime left off... When Ayano is slapped into the lake :) I hope you enjoy. You should definitely leave a review, that would be cool! ****  
**

**(This is only the first chapter... Much more in the story to come)  
**

**I do not own Kaze No Stigma, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Ayano's POV:

I can't believe he just slapped my ass and pushed me into the lake. That Kazuma seriously needed to be punished... I mean who the hell does he think is touching me pervertedly like that? I got out of the water my shirt and skirt soaked and clinging to my body. My fire pink hair clung to my neck and back. I was so furious that the water started to boil underneath my feet.

"Enraiha!" as I drew my fire blessed sword i took a lunge at Kazuma, but as I suspected he just dodged it and moved out of the way.

"Kazuma get your ass back here and let me beat you up!" man it's so hard not to be infuriated with him.

"You really think I'm going to let you hit me princess?" he just stood there nonchalantly not even taking notice to my obvious anger. I lunged for him again, this time as he was dodging my blow he managed to get to the side of me and grab hold of my arm, the one holding Enraiha. He leaned his head into the nape of my neck in order to whisper in my ear.

"Seriously Ayano, you need to learn to control your anger." his lips trailed down from my ear to the base of my neck and then he rested a slight and soft kiss right on my collar bone. What the hell was he doing? I pushed back his head with my free hand so his lips were no longer touching my neck.

"KAZUMMAA! What the hell? Slapping my ass and then kissing me... are you seriously that perverted?"

"Oh come on Ayano, I know you liked it... I mean I even got you to calm down long enough to put Enraiha away." Again he just stood there arms crossed over the giant wet spot that stained his dry shirt from where his body was pressed up against the back of mine. I started to feel the heat rise in anger once again as he just stood there in silence staring at me. Then the feeling completely left, maybe I did enjoy it. Maybe I wanted him to kiss me and hug me. No that can't be it.

Kazuma's POV:

I love watching all the different emotions mix through her and fluster her in so many different ways... I know she likes me whether or not she admits this to herself or not. I know.

Her flame of anger ignites, then dies down, then her face blushes in embarrassment, then she gets angry again, and then embarrassed. I guess I will just wait this emotional episode play out, she's to lost in her thoughts now anyway. I think she forgot that I was even standing here... besides she's so cute when she is in this much distraught over me.

Ayano:

After pacing back and forth a couple of times, I decided that my mind was made up. I am going to be adult about this. Maybe it was time to realize that I was a woman, and that I was going to have emotions and feelings, and that Kazuma was the one I had these feelings for, but I'm not sure... I mean I don't even know if he feels the same way, he's probably just trying to mess with my head.

"Kazuma, I... I just... Well I guess that I sort of lik..." I was cut off by a gust of wind lifting me off my feet and sweeping me so I was standing in arms reach of Kazuma. He brought up his hand and rested his index finger so it gently rested on my parted lips.

"Ayano... I know you don't know what to feel or say. I know you don't understand any other feelings besides anger, so don't say or come to any conclusions at this moment." His hand moved from my lips to cup the back of my head, as my hair was entwined in his fingers. His other hand wrapped around to my lower back, and took me into his embrace. I was stunned. No one has ever understood my feelings so clearly. I know we've spent so much time together fighting, but I didn't think that he cared so much as to pay attention to what I could and could not understand to feel.

I didn't know what to do, so I just nuzzled my face into his neck, taking in the smell of his hair and sweat.

Kazuma:

She was the one to pull away from our embrace, and as soon as she did, I immediately wanted to hold her again.

"Well I am going to go change." She looked down at her soaked clothes pinching her shirt as she peeled it off of her skin. Her eyes drifted from her shirt to mine, and as they did I looked down to see what she was inspecting. There was a giant dark water stain that traveled from the collar of my grey T-shirt to the crouch of my jeans.

"Guess I need to too." I give her a little smirk as I looked into her eyes. "You wanna get changed together?" I knew I was going to get hit for that... But I couldn't help myself.

"Kazuma... Did you have to ruin such a perfect moment?" She wasn't even angry, she just let out a short breath and started to walk back to her house.


End file.
